garpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Oobi Doob Scooby Dooby Benubi
Biography Early Life Oobi Doob Scooby Dooby Benubi '''is a Celestial who was created by the all powerful Gar. Among his Celestial Brothers and Sisters, Benubi was the wisest and most powerful. However, some celestials argued that Benubi's brother Fred, was more powerful than he was. So in turn, both Benubi and Fred got into a heated, alcohol induced fist fight that resulted in the destruction of many planets. Eventually when the fight was over, Benubi proved to be more mighty than Fred, and when word of his victory reached the ears of the other celestials, they nicknamed him the Celestial King. Benubi was fond of that title, so he kept it and took some pride in it. As time went on, he and his celestial kin grew so much in power and might, that they posed a threat to Gar. Gar, angered and afraid of potentially being overthrown, decided to use his divine fury to destroy all the celestials. Only a tiny handful of them escaped Gar's wrath, one of them being Fred. The surviving celestials spread out across the Cosmos to hide from the vengeful Gar. Benubi, who was witnessing all the carnage that was taking place, was confronted by Gar and was faltered by his might. Gar decided then to spare only Benubi, but just to have him tortured for the rest of his existence. Gar personally placed him in the Dark Dimension of torture where he was monitored at all times. Benubi then proceeded to experience terrible misery for many centuries, but not without scheming at his escape. Beunbi, from the very start was subtly altering the interior of the dimension and placed his own, timeless, Pocket Dimensions within the dreaded realm. Benubi for many years kept working at his escape, but it was to no avail, for he simply wasn't powerful enough. Benubi became annoyed at the prospect of lingering in pain for all eternity, so he reached out to the heavens with a mighty, anger filled force scream. Luckily for Benubi, Gar was asleep and didn't sense the tremor inside himself, but there was another who heard his pleas. Marn Heirogryph, God of all creation, made contact with Benubi inside the dark dimension. Marn taught Benubi about the origin of all creation, and about the power that he himself possessed. They spent millenia together inside the dark dimension, suspended in time and out of the reach of Gar's senses. When Marn was done mentoring Benubi about the knowledge of creation, he instilled some of his own powers inside him, boosting Benubi's abilities and mental capacity by the millions. Marn then parted with Benubi, promising that they would be allies for the rest of time, and with that, Benubi was unfrozen, and he was back in the dark dimension as it was before. Eventually, when Gar grew uninterested in keeping a constant watch on a seemingly anguished Benubi, he set off to gather disciples and prophets to expand his influence. That was when Benubi put his many years of preparation to use, and traveled through all of his pocket dimensions, performing multiple task in each so that he could slowly bypass the ultimate dark dimension he was confined to. This was made all too easy for the mighty celestial, given the enchantments that Marn bestowed upon him. while simultaneously creating the Thumb Universe|left]] Once Benubi had reached the final pocket dimension he created, that was when the cunning celestial performed god-like rituals that not only destroyed the other pocket dimensions, but it also conjured a false illusion of a of tortured Benubi. The very last thing he did was create an entire universe of his own, one where he could bide his time and resources. Benubi dubbed this grand creation the Thumb Universe, and with that done, he obliterated the last pocket dimension so to erase all evidence of his getaway. '''Creation of the Ones Soon after Benubi escaped the Dark Dimension and cemented himself in the Thumb Universe, he saw it necessary to construct powerful, god-like informants to spy and keep a watchful eye on the activities of Gar and other things happening in the Main Universe where Gar was present. So Benubi devised a portal to the Main Universe where he created a planet called Mortis, and would station The Ones there to keep watch on Gar and other threats. When everything was done, Benubi cast a spell to completely mask the presence of the planet and his agents who safeguarded it. At some point in the Thumb Universe, there was a day when Benubi smoked a lot of cannabis and became extremely horny and stoned. So he traveled to a thumb bar in search of some pussy, and found just that. Benubi proceeded to bring the woman to his place located in the Thumb Heavens beyond the stars. It was in that place where Benubi planted his seed inside the woman, and nine standard months later she gave birth to a female child named Abeloth. After she was done giving birth, Benubi ran her over with a bus, killing her instantly. In the instant when Benubi considered doing the same to Abeloth, he noticed she was incredibly attuned to The Thumb, so he took her under his wing and made her his pupil. Benubi taught her about the thumb as well as other lingering powers she had inside of her, and when her training was finally complete, she had become more powerful than any of the Ones who dwelled on Mortis. Benubi, seeing her power and wisdom, thought it wise to put her on Mortis so she could contribute to the mission there. Benubi and Abeloth from that point on, would have on and off sexual relations. Millions of years later, a lie was conceived that Abeloth was a human female who served the Ones on an unknown jungle planet around 100,000 BBY, and that she became one of them fulfilling the role of the Mother. The Emergence of Fred ''' About two million years after the creation of Mortis, Benubi and Marn were chilling at the Golden Castle, when they picked up on the presence of Fred. Benubi was expecting him, for both he and Marn foresaw this. The two of them let their energies pierce the magical veil that shrouded Mortis, knowing that Fred would pick up on their presences and make his way to the planet. When Fred entered the planet, Benubi and Marn came to him. Benubi and his brother embraced each other, and after the greetings, Marn got straight to business and informed Fred of all things that were going on. Marn explained to Fred about all of the evil enemies and how they needed powerful allies to strengthen their side. Many more hours passed before the explaining from Marn ceased, and after the talking died, Benubi and Marn set out to teach Fred everything they knew about power and how they could enable him to wield it. Benubi would personally instruct Fred in the ways of the thumb. A great number of years had gone and went since the arrival of Fred, and now the teaching was over. Marn gifted Fred the same power boost that Benubi had received millions of years prior. Benubi and Marn bonded deeply with Fred, and they would remain allies for the rest of time. When all was done, Fred left Mortis and explored the Multiverse. '''The first Order of Oobi Doob About a million years after Fred had encountered Galactus in the Cosmic-Verse, he created the Bikini Bottom-Verse as a personal sanctuary from all the crap going on. Benubi and Fred were actually inside the Bikini Bottom-Verse discussing some things, when Fred brought up the encounter he once had with Galactus, and that he was supremely powerful. Benubi suggested that they amass a powerful army and try to deal with this foe, and Fred agreed. Benubi would call this grand army the Order of Oobi Doob, and at that he and Fred set out across both the Bikini Bottom-Verse and the Thumb Universe to find the proper warriors to join their cause. Many weeks had passed since Benubi and Fred had rooted out powerful beings from all over both universes, and they had attained a vast army. Benubi and Fred imbued the army with a slight speck of their power, then headed to Thumb Universe to scheme at Galactus's demise. The Order of Oobi Doob had established a base on some world located in the universe with the help of their two leaders. Benubi and Fred allowed the order make war plans on the chosen planet while they themselves urgently left to go boar hunting with Marn. What the three of them didn't know was that the all-powerful Sheev-3PO had allowed Galactus secret passage into the Multiverse to do some reconnaissance, and to report his findings back to him. While Galactus was exploring the Multiverse, he discovered the Thumb Universe. While in the Thumb Universe, and mainly due to his immense size, Galactus accidentally stepped on a planet. He found himself making that mistake a lot lately, and vowed to be more careful, but only because it was extremely painful. Furious at the planet for delivering him pain, he picked up what remained of it and threw it into a nearby black hole. Thus it was that he unknowingly wiped out the Order of Oobi Doob. Galactus, not that impressed with the universe, left it to search another. When Benubi and Fred returned from their terrific weekend of killing wild pigs with Marn, they came back to the Thumb Universe to discover that the planet in which the Order of Oobi Doob was stationed, had been destroyed. Benubi was blowing a gasket when Fred silenced him and said that he could feel the presence of Galactus somewhere in a close by universe. Benubi and Fred both concealed their presences until they were close enough to the unsuspecting Galactus to attack. The battle begun with Fred unleashing a deadly beam of heat vision that hit Galactus and caught him completely off guard. While Galactus was disoriented, Benubi obtained the High Ground and utilized The Thumb to whip up on him. This didn't last long however, because Galactus unleashed a great deal of his power out in all directions, and even though Benubi and Fred shielded themselves from the attack, it still blinded them. Galactus then unleashed some carnage of his own upon the brothers, but they shortly after escaped his wrath and continued the duel from a distance. After many hours, the two forces found themselves on equal footing, with no one in particular gaining any edge. Suddenly, and unexpectedly, Gar himself showed up in the same universe to try and find the location of the duel. At that point, Galactus decided to abandon the fight and leave through a pocket dimension, both Benubi and Fred did the same. When Gar noticed that the fighting had ceased, he just assumed that whoever were involved had been killed, and left. Even though Gar left, Galactus decided that it was to dangerous to stay in the Multiverse, and reached out to his master Sheev-3PO to allow him passage back to the Cosmic-Verse. With Galactus now gone, and the Order of Oobi Doob decimated, Benubi and Fred would bury their sorrows with a river of whiskey. Making fun of some goobers Benubi wanted to help his brother Fred with the task of watching over Spongebob Squarepants and Patrick Star during their voyage to Shell City. So he and Fred took the guise of hillbillies, and watched as Spongebob and Patrick came in the patty wagon for some gas. After they stated their need, Benubi and Fred proceeded to subject them to cruel insults, stating that they were merely kids. Benubi himself stated that they wouldn't last ten seconds past the county line, even though both he and Fred knew they'd actually last twelve. Later on that day, they did the same thing to Dennis, who ripped off their mouths because of it.